The invention relates to a hinge comprising a hinge arm which is connected with a second hinge part by means of hinge links, the hinge arm being provided with a joint adjusting screw by means of which the hinge arm is, at the front thereof, engageable in a mounting plate, the hinge arm further having, at the rear thereof a clamping screw which allows a depth adjustment and extends through a preferably rearwardly open slot in the hinge arm.